Secrets Suddenly Revealed
by Bloodthirsty82
Summary: who could ever imagine Soul, the cool guy, the hottie, could ever like the shy and emoish Chrona? rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Chrona are my favorite male characters. So I decided to make this story yaoi style. Sorry if I copied anyone, this is my first fan fic. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Just the fic.

* * *

**Secret Suddenly Revealed**"Hey you guys I'll be back, ok?" Maka said cheerfully. "Ok Maka." Soul and Chrona both replied. They were about to head into the kitchen when Chrona bumped into the nearest table stacked with books making one of them fall with a loud thud. "Ah! What was that Soul?" He hid behind Soul. Soul looked around the room and saw a big encyclopedia book on the floor. "We just dropped one of Makas books'." He said. Chrona blushed when he realized that he was still behind Soul_._ _Why doesn't soul say anything about getting away from him? I don't know how to cope with this!_ Chrona started to panic when he felt pain started to prickle on his back. Black blood started to form into Ragarnok and came out from chronas' back. "Sheesh Chrona, Your suck a scaredy cat!" "R-Ragarnok!" Chrona squeaked. "What are you doing alone with this lame ass?" he faced behind Soul. Chrona blushed at the sudden forced squeeze from Souls' back. Ragarnok snickered and grabbed both of Souls' cheeks. "You think you're so tough because you a weapon, hmp some weapon that she-man welds!" "COME OVER HERE YOU FREAKING MIGET!" Soul tried to reach behind him but, ragnarok was pulling harder on souls cheeks. "Ragarnok! Stop! Leave Soul alone!" Chrona cried out. Ragarnok stopped and turned to look at Chrona and smiled evilly. "Hey sharky! This pipsqueak liiikkeess yooouuuu!" Ragarnok turned back to chrona and gave him an impish smile. "Ragarnok!" Chronas cheeks begin to get red. "Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" Chrona turned begin him and tried to push Ragarnok back into his body, but failed. "You know you like him! Stop being a stupid little bitch Chrona!" He started to chuckle at Chronas embarrassment. "Leave me alone, and let go of Soul!" Chrona slightly turn behind him and violently poke both of Ragarnoks big eyes. "OW, YOU DAM BITCH!" Ragarnok screeched and retreated back into Chronas body while letting go of Souls cheeks. "Ow." Soul started rubbing both of his swollen cheeks. "Stupid midget…That was so not cool." Soul began to stare at Chrona. "Wh-what?" Chrona looked away with a blush that spread across his face. "You like me, Huh?" Soul gave Chrona a toothy smile and had a tint of blush on his cheeks. "U-u-u-um...We-e-ell...y-you...S-e-e…" Chronas face started turning red. Soul stepped close to Chrona and pulled his face close up to his. "You know Chrona, It's not cool to stutter." He stated. Soul pressed his lips to Chronas. Chronas eyes began to widen. His blush darkened at the sudden lip contact from Soul. After a minute, the two teenage boys parted from their kiss. "Wh-why did you do that Soul?" Chrona said with a tomato face. Soul looked at Chrona and smiled. "Because I like you too." Just before the boys can do anything else they heard the door opening. "Anything happened while I was gone?" Maka asked. Chrona and Soul faced away from each other. "Nope!" They both replied quickly. "Oh ok, Can you Guys help me put the groceries away." "Sure Maka." Chrona said. Maka went towards the groceries and started to unpack. Before Chrona and Soul decided to move, soul gave a smile and went to help unpack. Chrona stood on the spot where soul kissed him. He touched his lips and smiled.

* * *

! Yay! Done! I'm thinking of making another one, but for now it only chapter one. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Just the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ever since that one day, Soul and Chrona started going out as a couple. "Remember Chrona, Neither of us can't tell any body about us being together." "Why Soul?" chrona asked sadly. Soul lowered his eyes. "just because_..." they might not like the idea...They might not want us together..._ Chrona looked at Soul with a worried look_. I wonder why Soul got sad all of a sudden…_ Soul noticed that Chrona was looking at him. "Um…Chrona lets hurry to class…we might be late." Chrona stopped looking at Soul and focused on what he said. "Oh, ok Soul…" Chrona answered.

In class Crescent Moon, Soul and Chrona were sitting away from each other. Soul was sitting below from the other students while Chrona was sitting five rows above him sitting with Maka. After class Soul, Maka and Chrona met up."Man, anymore of Steins lessons and I will be sleeping for weeks." "Soul, don't be rude, his teachings are actually interesting." Maka said in an enlighten tone. "Interesting? Tiny tits, it's not interesting unless you're a maniac learning how to dissect everything... " "Maka Chop!" Chrona whimpered at the sight of Soul lying on the ground looking all dented from his daily Maka chop."Next time don't call me tiny tits." Maka grumbled and started walking in front of Soul and Chrona. Chrona rushed towards Soul and started to rub Souls dented head. "Are you ok Soul?" He looked up at Chrona. "Yeah I'm ok, Thanks Chrona…" Soul looked around the halls and gave Chrona a quick peck on the lip. Chronas face got really red whenever soul kisses him, Chrona started to help up soul from the ground. Soul started to look around the halls again and his lips got close to Chronas left ear."Hey Chrona, Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow after class?"Chrona shot his head up"YES!" "Whoa, ok Chrona see you tomorrow." He gave him a quick kiss. Chrona blushed slightly and smiled. Soul started walking past the long hallways and out the _**DWMA**_ doors.

After school, they entered into the movie theater, deciding of what to watch. "Hmm…Do you want to watch an action movie or a scary movie, or what?" "Um…How about that one?" Chrona pointed to a movie poster that read 'Brokeback Mountain' which really made souls' mouth drop. "Uh……" He muttered. "Soul?" Chrona looked at Soul innocently. "C-Chrona, Do you know what Brokeback Mountain is about?" He shooked his head. Soul started to whisper into Chronas' Ear. "It's about what?" Chronas face was glowing red. "I-I-I-I thin-k we sh-should Watch another movie!" Chrona shouted "No problem." He replied. Chrona started to look around the movie theater to see what other movies they had. "Oh, What about that movie?" Soul looked at the movie sign. 'Beetle Juice.' He smiled "Sounds cool, Lets go watch it." Chrona smiled. "Ok." In the Corner wall of the theater, Black Stars' eyes followed the two boys going into the theater "hmm...I wonder what those two are up to…" He smirked.

* * *

Hopefully so far so good. See ya next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Just the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was very dark inside the movie theaters, almost as if you were blind as a bat.

As Soul and Chrona was enjoying the movie, Black Star was spying behind their seats. _Whats with these two? Coming to the movies alone together, without inviting the great Black Star?_

Soul stopped looking at the screen and looked at Chrona. "Chrona, do you want to make out?" Soul whispered. "Make out? Whats that?" He asked quietly. Black Star fell backwards silently. _Make out?_ _What? _"Get close to my face…" Soul said. Chrona was confused by the sudden request, but obeyed.

"Just follow what I do…" Soul began to place his lips on Chronas. Soul and Chrona started kissing passionately then Souls tongue licked the bottom of Chronas lips begging for entrance into his mouth. Chrona gasp in shock and opened his mouth which gave Soul his opportunity. His and Chronas tongue started to twist into each others mouths, wrestling. They both stop and gasped for air from the hot and heavy make out.

"Was that ok?" "U-um…I r-really…like I-I-it…" "Lets do it again." Soul smiled. Just before he and Chrona can lean towards each other, Black Star raised up from behind their seats. "Ew you guys! Get a freaking room! Not in front of the man who is gonna surpass God!" Black Star snickered.

Soul and Chrona immediately turned and looked behind their seats and saw the annoying Black Star. Soul got up from his seat and ran towards the exit leaving a confused Chrona behind. "Hmp…what was that about?" Black Star said while scratching his head.

The Next Day, In class Crescent Moon

"YAHOOOOO! You guys can't believe this! Guess who I saw kissing in the movie theater yesterday?" Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz raised their heads.

Maka rolled her eyes and decided to ask. "Who?" "It was—"Before Black Star can say anymore, Soul tackled him and covered his mouth with his hand. "Meh wah—"Black Star muffled. Soul covered Black Stars' mouth tighter.

"Uh, we'll be back…" Soul started dragging Black Star towards the exit. Before they went out the door Black Star grabbed Souls hand and removed it away from his mouth. "IT WAS SOUL AND CHRONA!" he yelled. Souls eyes widen. _Ah shit! That fucking big mouth!_

Black Star ran out the door laughing his ass off. Soul quickly ran after him, trying to catch him.

Meanwhile, Chrona entered the classroom unaware of the unwanted situation. "Hello Everyone." He said in a happy tone. Maka was the first one to break the silence. "Chrona, how come you didn't tell me you and soul are together?" she said sadly.

"U-u-u-u-m…" his face began to heat up. He didn't know what to say. He was unsure of what to do_. I don't know how to deal with this…I don't know how to deal with this…Soul said never to tell anyone about us being together…but did he say something? _He clutched his head with his arms. "I-I don't know how to deal…with this…"he whispered still clutching his head.

Maka place her hand on Chronas shoulder. He looked up and saw Maka smiling gently with sadness in her eyes. "It's ok Chrona, you don't have to say anything. Plus Soul didn't say anything either, Black Star is the one that said something." She said softly.

It's as if she read his mind. Tears began to swell in his eyes. _Thank you Maka… _

It was minutes which seemed like hours, Soul finally caught Black Star by the back of his shirt. "F-f-finally…caught…you…" he said breathlessly. Soul pinned Black Star against the nearest wall. "W-What the fuck is wrong with you screaming mine and Chronas' secret out?"

"Everyone was gonna find out any way, right? No one can keep a secret forever, besides me and Kid are together so it doesn't matter."

Souls' eyes widen. "Eh?" Black Star chucked. "I forgot, no one knew about me and Kids' secret either, now both of us learned a little bit about each others secret." Soul raised an eye brow. "So why scream our secret?"He questioned. "So Kid will know were not the only male couple dating." Soul released Black Star from his pinned position.

"How come Kid doesn't like girls, I mean, me and Chrona are both bi..." Black Star looked at Soul for a second and sighed. "Kid thinks it unsymmetrical to date a girl, because two guys are even. While a guy and a chick is unsymmetrical. I already like him anyway."

"What now?"Soul asked. Black Star gave Soul a big smile. "I guess go back to class."

They started to return back to class. Black Star had both of his arms behind his head while Soul was walking beside him with his hands in his pocket.

When they finally entered the class room, class was over. The room was empty, except with their friends being there. "What are you guys doing here?" Soul questioned. "Maka Chop!" Soul started to rub his head. "Ow, what was that fo—" "How come you never told me that you and Chrona are together?" Maka said angrily.

"Why keep it a secret?"She asked impatiently. "I THOUGHT NONE OF YOU WANT TO ACCEPT THE IDEA THAT ME AND CHRONA ARE TOGETHER!"Soul said angrily. Makas eyes softened. "You thought…we wouldn't accept you guys being together? Baka! Of course we would accept you! We accept ya because we are your friends." she smiled.

Soul looked at all of his friends. They nodded and smiled. He looked at Chrona and smiled. Chrona simply looked at Soul and blushed.

And so, Chrona and Souls' friends accepted their love. Who ever knew Soul the cool guy, could ever like the shy Chrona?

* * *

hoped you liked it! ^-^


End file.
